


[podfic] Obi-Wan and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad (Life) Day

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 'How to be Extra': a novel by snips and skyguy, Birthday, Gen, Mission Fic, Podfic, Slice of Life, Wine Friends Obi-Wan and Padme, pure concentrated Clone Wars tropes I regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It's Obi-Wan Kenobi's life day, but good luck telling the galaxy that.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	[podfic] Obi-Wan and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad (Life) Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obi-Wan and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad (Life) Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082564) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** 'How to be Extra': a novel by snips and skyguy, Wine Friends Obi-Wan and Padme, slice of life, mission fic, pure concentrated Clone Wars tropes I regret nothing, birthday

**Music:**[The Unbirthday Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT9blX3t78Q), as performed by Disney's Neverland Orchestra

**Podfic Length:** 01:08:41

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Obi-Wan%20and%20the%20Terrible%20Horrible%20No%20Good%20Very%20Bad%20\(Life\)%20Day_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
